


A Death for a Life

by SammyBoi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted assassination, Eventual LAMP but not right away, Eventual Sympathetic Deceit, Gen, M/M, attempted execution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyBoi/pseuds/SammyBoi
Summary: Virgil is hired to assassinate the beloved King Patton. Only problem? His lack of experience, the people Patton keeps close, and the fact this puts not only his own life on the line...





	1. To Kill a King

Virgil crept closer to his victim. Strewn messily within his bed sheets lay King Patton Moral, tucked under his arm was his adviser Logan Crofters. Virgil knew them both, or at least knew of them. Rumors had been circulating lately of the supposed affairs the king had with his adviser and perhaps the captain of the guards but of course, Virgil was never into politics.

The curtains through which he clambered moments before billowed softly against the nights wind. He was surprised to be able to have climbed the wall to the balcony in the first place, much less having been able to get through the courtyard and the winding garden. The royal grounds were a nightmare to navigate.

Oh how Virgil's heart hammered, clenched in his shaking palm was an ornate dagger. One he’d hoped he would never have to see again after this. He took a moment, trying to calm his breathing but it was no use- he needed to get the job done. He stalked forward till he loomed over the king and his accomplice. He was only to kill the king. He needn't hurt the adviser, that’s at least one relief off his back. He raised the blade over his head, gripping it with two hands as sweat dripped down his body and he had to remember what he was doing this all for. Virgil took one last look before closing his eyes and plunging the blade down.

Turns out that would be his downfall.

He stabbed Patton in the shoulder, not the chest or the head. The shoulder. A painful but absolutely healable wound. Virgil's eyes shot open and he heard an ear splitting scream. The young king had cried out below him as Virgil wrenched the blade free clumsily. Patton’s scream quickly awoke the adviser who shot up in a moments notice. Logan seemed to quickly adjust to being awake as he looked at his screaming lover, writhing in pain and gripping at a shoulder gushing blood through his nightshirt. Virgil stumbled back just as Logans gaze caught his movement. Through the pounding in Virgil's head he could hear thundering footsteps hammering down the hall. Logan looked caught between trying to help Patton and jumping to grab at Virgil but his choice was definite when Virgil turned and stumbled towards the still open window. Logan managed to launch himself off the bed and tackled Virgil to the ground only to get a nasty slice across his cheek from the dagger. Virgil struggled even as Logan had him pinned and within moments he was surrounded by guards. 

He knew he had lost…

“I’ll ask you again,” Roman, captain of the royal guard proclaimed, loudly slamming his hand on the table separating himself, and his bandaged lover from the assassin. “Who sent you.” He growled

Logan sat cooley, the palaces healers were some of the best in the land, but they could not remove the anger Logan felt in regards to the assassination attempt. He stared down Virgil menacingly. Patton’s gaze held not anger but fear and worry, the healers had done what they could be the aching in his shoulder was evident. It could have been worse he thought.

Virgil only stared at the table, jumping in his skin when Roman slammed it and raised his voice. He couldn't look at them because he knew if he did they would see the tears that had been leaving him for the past few days of his capture.

“I already said I can’t tell you,” he said quietly. He knew this was not the answer they wanted. He had managed to stay strong, but he doubted it would matter. He could feel himself breaking. Roman growled.

“You have committed treason, you are lucky you are not hanging as we speak”

“Honestly that would be a better option. None of this matters anymore,” Virgil's voice was quiet but not shy. His voice was steady and the only reason you could tell he was nervous was by the shaking in his hands. Roman seemed as if he was about to break the table down and use it to beat the answers out of Virgil himself. Logan stepped in quickly. 

“Why do you say that? Why does this not matter anymore” he says this calmly, but he seethes breathlessly. Virgil blinked a bit and couldn't help but peek up at him with his brows furrowed.

“Why do you ask?” He managed to say after a moment. “Why would my answer possibly matter?”

Roman slammed the table again causing Virgil to flinch, his shoulders tensing. Logan gave Roman a look that's seemed to tell him to back off a moment. Roman grumbles but stood back as Logan approached their prisoner. 

“Surely the organization you work for has a plan. The reason this would not matter to you anymore must be some kind of malfunction on your leaders plans-”

“Oh my god- I don’t work for an organization!” Virgil yells, earning a glare from Roman. Virgil couldn't care less in the moment as his adrenaline flared up with his anger. “-And honestly, I couldn't care less about what the sleazeball has planned! He can rot for all I care!” He screamed out followed only by the rooms silence. Virgil quickly realizes what he's said and he looks panicked.

“So it's a man you’ve been employed by, and you don’t know what he’s planning?” Logan only stares at him with a raised eyebrow, otherwise unphased. Virgil knew he’s fallen too far into this, his shoulders slumping.

“Yeah, and no I really don’t. I promise. He wanted the king dead but he told me not to hurt anyone else unless I had to…” Virgil glances at Logan's cheek a minute. “Sorry”

“sorRY!?-”

“Roman-” The young king quickly hushed him, the first time hearing him speak at all. Logan cleared his throat.

“I am not concerned with my own injuries. I am concerned with your poorly attempted assassination.” Virgil looks away for a moment. 

“I mean I’d say sorry for that too but I don’t think that would matter much…” he trails off.Despite all of this, Patton manages to snort, muffling a laugh in response. Everyone turns to look at him in near disbelief as he quiets down. 

“...No, I don’t think it would. But the sentiment was nice,” he manages before drifting back to stand with Roman. Logan only returns his gaze with a sigh to Virgil. Virgil himself was confused looking between everyone before Logan spoke again.

“What is the name of your employer,”

Virgil's eyes darkened as he looked down again. “I said before, I can’t tell you…”

Roman shoved his way in front of Logan, getting up in Virgil's face. The assassin's heart rate sped up as he couldn't do anything to get away.

“If you hate him as much as you say then you should have no trouble telling us shouldnt you-”

“I can’t go against him. He promised me he’d-”

“Whatever he promised as pay we can double.-” Logan said quickly. 

“Or you could tell us and avoid a long and painful death-”

“Roman!!”

The captain of the guard yelped as the young king flicked him in the ear. Logan only rolled his eyes. Virgil would have laughed had his mind not begun to spiral.

“Execute me… as soon as possible. Please,” Virgil said, quietly, pleadingly. There was a beat of silence.

“Why would we do that? We can offer you payment in return for the information if that's what it takes-” Patton started to say.

“No just-” Virgil’s shoulders tense as he could feel himself break. 

“If he isn't going to comply we have no choice but to execute him my liege-”

“Good!” The tears make their ways down Virgil's face as he looks at them. “Make it brutal and public- make sure everyone knows what happened to me. He’ll see it. I know he will-”

The royals only look at him perturbed. Slowly, Patton steps forward, ushering Logan back and ignoring Romans warnings. He leans over the table and places a tentative hand on Virgil's shoulder. Virgil flinches instinctively.

“...What's your name young man? Roman says you never told him,” Virgil's heart leapt. He managed a deprecating chuckle.

“... I guess it doesn't matter anymore. My name is Virgil,” The king nods.

“What did this man promise you? You seem to hate him, yet you took on this job that would surely ruin your life. Why?” Virgil didn't know if this was magic, or if the king truly was just this soothing. But he gulped and managed a answer so quiet only the two of them heard.

“...He took my brother,” Virgil managed, his voice wavering. “If I didn't at least attempt his offer he’d-” Virgil bit his lip and squinted his eyes shut as he took a breath. “Just- kill me. If he knows I’m dead maybe he’ll let my brother go. He’ll have no reason to keep him. He was just leverage-” Virgil bit down on his lip again, hard. He just started sobbing. He didn't care that they saw. Patton’s brows stitched in worry, Logan and Roman only stared in disbelief at the near silent conversation. Patton backs away.

“You will not be executed just yet-” Virgil's gaze shoots up with terror to look at Patton.

“Nonono please, your highness i’m begging you he’s gonna-”

“Virgil,” Patton says, startling everyone in the room. “If you comply to help us track down your employer. Then I will assure that we get your brother back”

No one was left without disbelief but Patton. Logan and Roman whom mere minutes ago had not known this mans name or motives even after days of interrogation had just had both dropped at their feet. Virgil, for even a moment, could just see his brother. In his mind and heart. And for the first time in a while, he thought it might be able to be a reality. He swallowed thickly, nodding

“Anything… I’ll give you all the information I know. So long as he gets back to me...”


	2. Blackbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil Complies. Dawn breaks.

A week later and Virgil has not left his cell, but he has been much more cooperative. Patton joined Roman and Logan to come get information out of him every day now. Virgil has revealed a location, and a name- or rather a title.

“Blackbird?”

Virgil simply nods tiredly in response to Logans echo.

“What does that even mean? Does it hold significance?” Logan ponders aloud. Virgil just sighs a little. 

“I don’t know. He’s got a bit of a reputation on the kingdoms slums and outskirts. Thinks he’s some kind of freedom fighter looking to take down the kingdom.” Virgil looks at Patton. “That means you I guess” He shrugs a little, leaning back into his chair ,still tense but less so then the day before.

Patton shuffles a bit, uncomfortably at the notion, Roman sends him a comforting glance, taking and squeezing the young kings hand before sending Virgil a warning glare. Virgil just continues looking at them with the dull, seemingly uncaring gaze he keeps. They know better now.

“He is popular is the slums is he? How do you know such things?” Logan casts a curious look. Virgil barely recovers hiding a snort as he huffs. 

“Where the hell do you think I came from? I dont have the manners of any noble man, honestly I’m much to scrappy to be near middle at all.” He rolls his eyes a bit. The only thing giving away his true emotions under his lax posture is the stiffness in his shoulders, and his incessant tapping of his fingers against his arms.

Logan eyes seem to calculated trace Virgil's body top to bottom. Virgil shuffling uncomfortably at the studious silence in which is in the lab rat. Logan takes his time with the once over before curtly turning his head to Patton and Roman, nodding in what would be considered agreement. 

Roman rolls his eyes before turning to Virgil himself. “And you’re sure the location you have given is correct?”

Virgil knows the guard Captain is trying to intimidate him, and yeah it might be working but hell if he’ll him know that! Virgil settles with rolling his eyes and shrugging a bit as he answers.

“It’s where I was forced to meet him from the deal! I don’t really think that's his main hideout but it’s the only lead I’d have for you guys…”

Logan takes notices Virgil's leg starts to bounce, a nervous trigger. He says nothing.

“Alright, then the four of us will venture out to investigate in the morning!” Patton declares. 

“What! Pat- your majesty surely it would be better if I were to simply take a handful of my men to deal with this nuisance!?” Roman argues. Patton only shakes his head.

“Roman this Blackbird baddy will expect me to stay in the castle. I want to make sure you’re there to protect me if needed-”

“Surely that would only prove more dangerous would it not? Assuming we’re walking into, at the least, a former lair of a man and lackys who want you specifically dead? It would be like a deliverance!” Logan refutes.

“Lo you worry to much-”

“Sirs, if I may. The slums aren't very friendly to the higher classes. I doubt many of them would actively try to fight you but there are high chances of pick-pocketing and lots of gang activity -”

“Can all of you just hear me out!” Patton whines a bit, annoyed. The three look at him in varying levels of shock and uncertainty. He sighs.

“If only the four of us are out it will lower the cost of men. It will throw off any near future assassins as I wont be at the castle. I trust Roman that you can defend me. If I am equipped with my own sword you know I can hold my own for a bit anyways. Logan, I know we don’t address it enough but you know how powerful you are when you want to be. I know you wont get hurt and I know we won't either-” He looks directly at Virgil.

“And we need you, Virgil, to get us there safely through the slums.” He nods. The three are silent. Then Roman takes a kneel;

“I will do everything in my power to protect you, your majesty,” he looks up with a smile. Logan sighs.  
“Your are my king, if this is what you wish then i cannot persuade you”

Virgil stays silent with nerves but offers a small nod.

“Right, then we move at dawn."  
-  
The street dwellers of the slums looked on as the nobles rode. Roman lead on horse, Virgil sat behind him giving directions. He waves tiredly at a few of the folk staring. They glare and spit at the dirt. Behind on his own horse is Patton, with Logan behind. He keeps vigilant eyes.

Virgil leads them through the threatening streets and Patton can't help but feel sorry for these people that he’s let down. The kingdom is troubled, especially with his fathers rule. He casts his gaze ahead, one problem at a time. He can't help anyone if his head is rolling.

They eventually find themselves at an inconspicuous building, large though. They dismount and Virgil lead the party as they approach the entrance. Roman watching with Logan for any signs of trouble.

They enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry updates are few and far between. I lose steam easy and while I love the story I dont have the energy to actually write much of the time.
> 
> Your encouragement and comments are the reason this chapter came up at all today :) So i hope you guys like what i can provide


	3. Important update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE, since posting this I’ve found that making it so only registered users can read will stop from letting Pocket Fanfic view your work! I will continue to upload (even as few and far between as that is) but with this turned on. Apologies to those that were reading without account I’m sorry. But this is a better alternative to not uploading at all

This story is already majorly discontinued. But this is a warning to everyone that I will no longer be updating on AO3 or any of my docs here for the time that the app Fanfic Pocket is active. It is stealing works of fan fiction creators across AO3 and reuploading them for the monetary gain if they who created the app. I will not sit here and support that. To update is to get stolen from. I highly suggest everyone go make sure you focus aren on the app, and to report and leave bad reviews in hopes it will be deleted from the App Store.


End file.
